danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Monokuma/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Monokuma_design.png|Monokuma's design. Monokuma_in_THH_cover.png|Monokuma's official design in ''Danganronpa cover. ''Danganronpa: The Animation Monokuma_anime_design.jpg|Monokuma's anime design. Monokuma Anime Referance.png|Monokuma's anime design (2). Monokuma anime.png|Monokuma anime. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Monokuma_DR2_design_profile.png|Monokuma's design in the official ''Danganronpa 2 website. Monokuma DR2 cover design.png|Monokuma's Design in the cover of Danganronpa 2. Height_comparison_Monokuma_and_Monomi.png|Height comparison between Monokuma and Monomi. wizard of monokuma official design.png|Monokuma's costumes from the Wizard of Monomi skit. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Monokuma 3D model.png|Monokuma's official 3D design for ''Danganronpa Another Episode. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy monokuma official design DR3.png|Monokuma's design in ''Danganronpa 3. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Future casts height chart. ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Monokuma 1.2 Design.png|Monokuma's official design in ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload cover. ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony NDRV3 Art Gallery Monokuma and Kubs.png|Monokuma and the Monokuma Kubs height chart. Beta DISTRUST Monokuma beta.png|Monokuma's Beta design. ''Danganronpa Early Monokuma.png|Monokuma's early design. Monokuma near final version.jpg|Monokuma's close to final beta form. The only difference is that he has visible paws and doesn't have a belly button. Monokuma loading screen.png|Monokuma early concept image meant for the game loading screen. Monokuma early 1000.png|Monokuma in the The 1,000 Blows earliest scene design. ''Danganronpa 2'' Aloha_Monokuma_transparent.png|A Monokuma beta teaser for Danganronpa 2. tumblr_mjs44dXRBP1rt46spo6_400.jpg|Monokuma in a beta screen of Danganronpa 2. ''Danganronpa 3'' Monokuma and Monomi DR3 Blue Ray special Art.jpg|Line-art for Danganronpa 3 Special Art. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Monokumas_entrance.png|Monokuma appeared in the gymnasium. Mondo Monokuma.jpg|Mondo Owada about to attack Monokuma. Chapter 1 Monokuma_explaining_the_rules_of_KSL.jpg|Monokuma explaining the rules of a Class Trial to Hope's Peak Academy students. DR1 CGs Monokuma Announcement.png|Monokuma's daily announcement. Junko Attack Monokuma.jpg|Mukuro Ikusaba (Disguised as Junko Enoshima) attacking Monokuma. Monokuma_announcement_DR.png|Monokuma morning and night announcement. Chapter 2 Morningexercises.png|Doing morning exercises. Monokuma reveals.png|Monokuma presenting the Embarrassing Memories and Shameful Secrets of Class 78th. Chapter 3 Monokuma_talking_to_someone.jpg|Monokuma talking to a certain someone. Chapter 4 Oogami Mono Battle.jpg|Sakura Ogami confronting Monokuma. Chapter 5 Dismantle Monokuma.png|Yasuhiro Hagakure dismantling Monokuma. Chapter 6 Junko culpit (2).png|Makoto identified Junko as the culprit of the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba and the mastermind behind the mutual killing game. Monokuma_never_dies.jpg|Monokuma appears at the end of the credits of ''Danganronpa. ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue Monokuma's_entrance_2.png|Monokuma appeared in front of Jabberwock Statue. Mono fight GIF.gif|Monokuma fighting Usami for the first time. Mono break.png|Monokuma breaking Usami's magical wand. Turned into Monomi.png|Monokuma presenting Monomi. Monokuma explaning trials.png|Monokuma explaining trials to the Jabberwock Island students. Monokuma Army.png|Monokuma with his Monobeasts. On his signal monobeast.png|Monokuma about to shoot Monomi. Chapter 1 Mono kick.gif|Monokuma kicking Monomi. Monokuma Meteoro de Pegaso (GIF).gif|Monokuma using Saint Seiya's Pegasus Ryuusei-ken against Monomi. DR2 01191.jpg|Monokuma punching Monomi multiple times. mono punch.jpg|Monokuma punching Monomi. (1) Monokuma_announcement_DR2.png|Monokuma morning and night announcement in Danganronpa 2. tumblr_mjs44dXRBP1rt46spo5_400.jpg|Monokuma depicted as a version of Mount Rushmore on Jabberwock Island. B0042375 5020f2df1a776.jpg|Monomi and Monokuma as a comedy duo, “The Monokumas-!”. Tumblr inline mpwubjfHWO1qz4rgp.jpg|Monokuma vs. Monomi, ending in Monokuma's victory.....again. MONO EATING EAT.PNG|Monokuma eating the meat on the bone during the first trial. Monokuma during Teruteru's exceution.jpg|Monokuma during Teruteru Hanamura's execution. Chapter 2 Monokuma Dr. Killgood.PNG|Monokuma acting as "Dr. Killgood". Chapter 3 event_91 (1).png|Monokuma challenged by Akane Owari into a duel. The_wizard_of_monomi act.jpg|Monokuma in The Wizard of Monomi. Monokuma_in_Mikan_exe.jpg|Monokuma in Mikan's Execution. Chapter 4 7NTaHs6.png|Akane Owari, Robo-Nekomaru Nidai and Hajime Hinata participating in Monokuma's Tai-chi class. Monokuma_in_gundham_exe.jpg|Monokuma in Stampede in Tanaka's execution. Farewell_Tanaka.jpg|Monokuma and the four devas giving a farewell to Tanaka. Chapter 5 Monokuma_vs_Monomi.jpg|Monomi fighting Monokuma. Monokuma_and_Monomi_corpe.jpg|Monomi and Monokuma after the explosion of Monomi. Millions_of_Monokumas.jpg|One Million of Monokuma's. Chapter 6 Monokumas_final_form.jpg|Monokuma transforming into his final form, making reference to Friezas final form from ''Dragon Ball Z. Island Mode Usami beats everyone.png|Usami beating Monokuma in Island Mode. Monokuma Jojo refrence.jpg|Monokuma punching Monomi. referencing Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-38-424.jpg|Some Monokuma Units killing some of the Shinji members. Monokuma breaking the wheel as Komaru screams.jpg|A Monokuma Unit breaking off the helicopter control while Komaru Naegi screams in her execution. surrounded_by_Monokumas.jpg|Monokuma units surrounding Komaru Naegi. A wild Monokuma appeard.png|A Monokuma unit encounters Komaru. Jack killing kuma units.jpg|Some Monokuma units being slashed by Genocide Jack. tumblr_inline_ne0ff52oHY1sjk9wh.jpg|Monokuma Units attacking The Resistance base. Zettaizetsubou4.jpg|A Monokuma unit eating Komaru. Monokuma God Hand.PNG|Monokuma using God Hand (A move from another popular franchise Inazuma Eleven). Menu komaru shooting Monokuma.png|A Monokuma unit on the Truth Bullet menu with Komaru. Congratulations DRAE.jpg|Congratulations screen. ''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr2.png|"I GOT IT!". DRVRPS4 .jpg|Making your own argumment. Vr.jpg|I am Monokuma! Vr3.jpg|Monokuma dancing in After School Lesson punishment. ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Trailer Newdanganronpav3.jpg Monokuma NDRV3.jpg Monokuma and maki.jpg Prologue Monokuma's entrance in V3.png|Monokuma appeared in the monitor of the boardroom. NPC Students V3.jpg Falcon Punch Monokuma.jpg Chapter 1 Monokuma lick Monotarou.jpg|Monokuma licks Monotaro. Monokuma lick Monokid.jpg|Monokuma licks Monokid. Monokuma lick Monosuke.jpg|Monokuma licks Monosuke. Monokuma lick Monofunny.jpg|Monokuma licks Monofunny. Monokuma lick Monodam.jpg|Monokuma licks Monodam Monokuma announcement.png|New Monokuma morning and night announcement. Monokuma and Kubs in CT.jpg Chapter 5 Monokuma mourning the Monokumarz.PNG|Monokuma mourns over his children's death. |-| Anime= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Episode 05 Monokuma design.png|Monokuma's sketch drawn by Junko. Episode 10 Inactive_Monokuma_in_CT.jpg|A Monokuma doll sitting in a trial room used to brainwash Class 77-B. Monokuma_doll.jpg|Monokuma doll sitting while the Class 77-B is being brainwashed. Episode 11 Monokuma_in_the_Tragedy.jpg|Monokuma during the The Tragedy. Enoshima watched tragedy.jpg|Junko and Monokuma witnessing The Tragedy that she created. Inactive_Monokuma_.jpg|Junko playing with Monokuma at the end of the episode. ''Danganronpa: The Animation Opening Monokuma_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Monokuma in the ''Danganronpa opening. Monokuma_song_opening.jpg|Monokuma song opening. Episode 01 mono.PNG|Monokuma after executing a certain someone. Danganronpa Monokuma introducing himself.jpg|Monokuma introducing himself. Danganronpa Mondo Owada and Monokuma.jpg|Monokuma mocking Mondo's hair style. Monokuma_anime_announcement.jpg|Monokuma morning and night announcement; anime version. Episode 02 How_to_open_door.jpg|Monokuma telling Makoto how to open tha bathroom door. Mukuro attack monokuma in the anime.jpg|Mukuro attacking Monokuma. Episode 03 Monokuma looking on bored.jpg|Monokuma in the first trial. Monokuma_eating_honey_in_CT.jpg|Monokuma eating Honey on the class trial. Monokuma_in_leon_exe.jpg|Monokuma in Leon's execution. Monokuma anime episode 3.jpg|Monokuma pretending to be shocked after he executed Leon Kuwata. Episode 04 Monokuma showing example.jpg|Monokuma showing how to use your e-Handbook to get access to the gym. Monokuma_getting_shot.jpg|Monokuma giving the example of what not to do with your e-Handbook. Episode 05 Monokuma_in_Owadas_execution.jpg|Monokuma playing with a hoop rolling in Mondo's Execution. Eating_Owada_pancakes.jpg|Monokuma about to eat some delicious pancakes with Mondo Butter. Episode 06 MONOKUMA WITH A STACK OF MONEY.jpg|Monokuma with his third motive. Episode 07 Monokuma eating in third class trial.jpg|Monokuma eating Mondo's butter during the third Class Trial. Monokuma at Celeste's excution.png|Monokuma before executing Celestia Ludenberg. Monokuma after Celestia execution ep 7.jpg|Monokuma after executing Celeste. Sakura confronts Monokuma.jpg|Sakura confronts Monokuma. Episode 08 Cooking_some_squid.jpg|Monokuma cooking some squid during the announcement. Episode 09 Monokuma sleeping.jpg|Monokuma sleeping during the fourth Class Trial. Episode 10 Monokuma as a box.png|Monokuma questioning what Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri were doing in the baths. Episode 11 Monokuma bored.png|Monokuma gets impatient during the fifth class trial. Monokuma panicking in After Lesson ep 11.jpg|Monokuma panicking when Makoto is rescued by Alter Ego in After School Lesson. Episode 12 Monokuma_in_last_trail.jpg|Monokuma participating in the last class trial. Episode 13 Enoshima in After School Lesson.jpg|Monokuma and Junko in After School Lesson. Monokuma TE.jpg|Monokuma appears at the end of the credits of the final episode. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Opening Monokuma_reflection.jpg| Monokuma is shown in the reflection of the attacker's knife. Monokuma in opening.jpg| Monokuma is in the reflection of a bullet shown in the opening. Naegi and Monokuma.png|Monokuma in the opening (1). Kirigiri and Monokuma.png|Monokuma in the opening (2). Episode 01 Monokuma's_entrance_3.png|Monokuma's entrance in Danganronpa 3. Monokuma_is_back_on_DR3.jpg|Monokuma is back on Danganronpa 3 with a new killing game. Monokuma presenting to the FF.jpg|Monokuma presenting himself to the Future Foundation. Episode 02 FKillingGame.jpg|Monokuma explaining the rules of the Final Killing Game. Reading_a_book.jpg|Monokuma reading what appears to be a manga. Monokuma turns Usami into Monomi.png|Monokuma turns Usami into Monomi. Episode 04 Danganronpa_3_summary.jpg|Monokuma summarising the first three episodes of Side: Future. Episode 07 Monokuma_units_in_Towa_city.jpg|Monokuma Units on Towa City. Monokuma_units_attacking.jpg|Monokuma units trying to attack Toko and Komaru. Monokuma_carring_a_car.jpg|Monaca activates Monokumas to launch her with the Monokuma truck into space. Episode 11 Pre-recording monokuma.jpg|Monokuma's Pre-recording founded the attacker. Monokuma in Makotos eye.jpg|Monokuma on the reflection of Makoto's eye. Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday.jpg|The brainwash video "Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday". |-| Manga= ''Danganronpa: The Manga Chibi monokuma.png|Monokuma, chibi-style. File:Monokuma2.png|Monokuma introducing himself. Monokuma coming up with a new objective.png|Monokuma coming up with his first motive for murder. File:Monokuma3.png|Monokuma explaining the rules of the Academic Coliseum. Mukuro getting encountered by Monokuma.png|Monokuma confronting Mukuro (disguised as Junko) on breaking the rules. Monokuma tired after Kuwata's excution.png|Monokuma being tired after executing Leon. Monokuma with the mastermind.png|Monokuma and the Mastermind. File:Monokumamanga.png|Monokuma explaining his second incentive. File:Monokuma4.png|Monokuma excited to show the students the rec room. File:Monokuma5.png|Monokuma showing his third incentive, ten billion yen. File:Monokuma6.PNG|Monokuma after executing Celeste. File:Monokuma7.png|Monokuma startled by Kyoko's statement. Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Hopespeakring.png|Hajime giving Nagito Komaeda Hope's Peak Ring during the Island Mode. Monokuma vs Monomi ending in Monokuma's victory poor Monomi.png|Monokuma after defeating Monomi. Monokuma introducing himself.png|Monokuma introducing himself to the students. Monokuma yellking at the studnet.png|Monokuma telling the students to behave. Monokuma confirming Souda about the traitor.png|Monokuma confirming Kazuichi Soda's statement about there being a traitor among the group. Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Mukuro steepping on monokuma in the play.png|Mukuro stepping on Monokuma as an alarm sounds. 6352.png|Mukuro and Monokuma. |-| Crossovers= Monokuma as drawn and shown in the Wooser no Sono Higurashi Kakusei-hen crossover.png|Monokuma as drawn in ''Wooser no Sono Higurashi Kakusei-hen. Wooser acting like Monokuma.jpg|Monokuma watching Wooser act like him. Monokuma executing Wooser.jpg|Monokuma about to execute Wooser.Wooser no Sono Higurashi Kakusei-hen Danganronpa Wooser HTL Poster Crossover.PNG|A crossover between the Danganronpa 2 cast and the Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth life. Danganronpa 3 x Guns Girl Z monokumagunsgirlsz.png|Monokuma in the Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girls Z collaboration. Gun Girls Z and DR3.png|Official art featuring the cast of Gun Girls Z and ''Danganronpa 3 Special Gun Girl Z collaboration post. Chain Chronicles Monokuma from the official trailer.png|Monokuma from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. 01-21.jpg|Monokuma's model in Chain Chronicles. Monokuma x Crypt of Necro Dancer.png|Danganronpa x Crypt of the NecroDancer Crossover Monokuma in the crypt of the NecroDancer title.jpg|Monokuma as seen in Crypt of the NecroDancer's title Monokuma Crypt of the ND Pixel.JPG|Monokuma as shown in Crypt of the NecroDancerCrypt of the NecroDancer Super Sonico with a Monokuma costume.jpg|Super Sonico wearing a Monokuma cosplay. Super Sonico with Monokuma and Monomi puppets.jpg|Super Sonico with a Monomi and Monokuma puppet.Super Sonico Scan Other danganronpa x ted crossover poster.jpg|Crossover with Ted. Monokuma_in_a_Special_Hagame_manga.jpg|''Hangame'' x Danganronpa 3 special collaboration. DRV3 x MyNAvi.png Monokuma MyNavy design.png|Monokuma Mynavy official design Mynavi Danganronpa collaboration.jpg|Danganronpa V3 x My Navy Collaboration NDRV3 Manga special.jpg|Special Danganronpa V3 manga of cafe collaboration |-| Official Art= Dranime-bluraydvd-vol1.png|Monokuma and Makoto on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 1. Monokuma and Makoto DVD cover vol 1.jpg|Monokuma and Makoto on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 1. Danganronpa_animation_poster.jpg Monokuma Makoto Kyouko Chihiro Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. Ronpascan.jpg|Magazine article. Danganarticle.jpg|Magazine article. Danganarticle2.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine.jpg|Magazine article. Magazinne.jpg|Magazine article. Ronparticle1.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo2_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo3_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o1_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Danganronpa Reload official art Hagakure and Monokuma.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art with Hiro. Danganronpa Reload official art Hajime, Nagito and Monokuma.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' Official Art. Gangsta Kuma.png|Monokuma as Gangstakuma. Game nam.jpg|Official Art from the Dengeki PlayStation Awards 2012 Memorial Visual BOOK. Card Illustration.png|Official Art. Komaru naegi.png|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa Namco.png|''Dangan Ronpa'' Namco Promotional Poster. Holiday card from Spike Chunsoft.jpg|Official Art. Komaru running away from soem humanoid monokumas.jpg|Official art of Monokuma with Beta Komaru and Beta Monokuma Kids. Komaru trying to grab Monokuma while being chained up to Toko.jpg|Official Art. Official Art of Sayaka Kyoko and Monokuma being a creep.png|Official Art. toot toot in Kyoto.png|Official Art. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing DR3 Special Art Monokuma and Monomi Full color.jpg|Official Art. ISIWBS.png|''I'm Sorry I Was Born Stupid'' sticker. Punching_Monomi_more.jpg|Official art. Monokuma_merry_christmas.jpg|Official art. Kodaka and Monokuma.jpg|Monokuma and Kazutaka Kodaka in Danganronpa Kodaka Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Preorder Bonuses Promotional Material 3.jpg|Promotional preorder bonus featuring Monokuma, Monokid, Angie Yonaga, Tenko Chabashira, and Himiko Yumeno. Promotional Material 7.jpg|Promotional preorder bonus featuring all of New Danganronpa V3 boys in pixel icons. Promotional Material 0.jpg|Promotional preorder bonus featuring Monokuma, Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara. Item 20.jpg|Promotional preorder bonus featuring all of New Danganronpa V3 girls in pixel icons with Monokuma and his Children. Item 03.jpg|Promotional preorder bonus featuring all of the New Danganronpa V3 girls. Promotional Material 12.jpg|Promotional preorder bonus featuring Monokuma Kubs and Monokuma. Kiibo PS4 cover.jpg|Monokuma and Ki-Bo in PS4 cover. Kiibo PSVita cover.jpg|Monokuma and Ki-Bo in PS Vita cover. Monokuma poster.jpg Akamatsu, Amami, Monokumarz.jpg|Dengeki PS cover in the third week of January 2017. NDRV3_OST_1.png|NDRV3 OST Cover "White" featuring (half of) Monokuma, Monodam, Monokid, Monosuke. NDRV3_OST_2.png|NDRV3 OST Cover "Black" featuring (half of) Monokuma, Monotaro, Monofunny. MOnokuma NDRV3 poster.jpg IMG 0968.PNG Kuma Ball Z.jpg Concept Art DA1 Concept Art 1.png DA1 concept art 3.png |-| Official Sites= Monokuma_Official_Anime_Site.png|Monokuma on the official anime site. Monokuma Official Site 2.jpg|Monokuma on the official game site (character part). Monokuma on the official site.png|Monokuma on the official Danganronpa 1.2 Reload site. Monokuma 2 on the offcial site.png|Monokuma on on the official site. c17.png|Monokuma on the official English site. Monokuma Profile English Dangan Ronpa Site.PNG|Monokuma's profile on the English Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc site. Choose your character.png|Monokuma on the character select screen. MonokumaDangan3.png|Monokuma's profile on the official Danganronpa 3 site. |-| New MonoMono Machine= Danganronpa casts PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa casts iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa casts Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android. NDRV3xGD2 PC wallpaper.jpg|Crossover of Danganronpa V3 and Gravity Daze 2 wallpaper for PC. NDRV3xGD2 iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Crossover of Danganronpa V3 and Gravity Daze 2 wallpaper for iPhone. NDRV3xGD2 Android wallpaper.jpg|Crossover of Danganronpa V3 and Gravity Daze 2 wallpaper for Android. Angel Monokuma with Cubs PC Wallpaper.png|Monokuma with the Monokuma Kubs Wallpaper for PC. (50% Completion Reward) Angel Monokuma with Cubs iPhone Wallpaper.png|Monokuma with the Monokuma Kubs Wallpaper for iPhone. (50% Completion Reward) Angel Monokuma with Cubs Android Wallpaper.png|Monokuma with the Monokuma Kubs Wallpaper for Android. (50% Completion Reward) Monokuma PC wallpaper.png|Monokuma wallpaper for PC. Monokuma iPhone wallpaper.png|Monokuma wallpaper for iPhone. Monokuma Android wallpaper.png|Monokuma wallpaper for Android. Monokuma Twitter header.png|Monokuma header for Twitter. Monokuma Facebook header.png|Monokuma header for Facebook. Monokuma greetingcard.jpg|Holiday Monokuma greeting card. Monokuma PC wallpaper.jpg|Holiday Monokuma wallpaper for PC. Monokuma iPhone wallpaper.jpg|Holiday Monokuma wallpaper for iPhone. Monokuma Android wallpaper.jpg|Holiday Monokuma wallpaper for Android. New Years PC Wallpaper.png|New Years wallpaper for PC. New Years iPhone Wallpaper.png|New Years wallpaper for iPhone. New Years Android Wallpaper.png|New Years wallpaper for Android. New Years Greeting Card.png|New Years greeting card. MonoMonoMachine Endscreen.png|100% Completion Screen.MonoMono Machine Site. Monokuma Stamps Monokuma stamp 01.png|Monokuma stamp. (01) Monokuma stamp 02.jpg|Monokuma stamp. (02) Monokuma stamp 03.jpg|Monokuma stamp. (03) Monokuma stamp 04.jpg|Monokuma stamp. (04) Monokuma stamp 05.jpg|Monokuma stamp. (05) Monokuma stamp 06.jpg|Monokuma stamp. (06) Monokuma stamp 07.png|Monokuma stamp. (07) Monokuma stamp 08.png|Monokuma stamp. (08) Monokuma stamp 09.jpg|Monokuma stamp. (09) Monokuma stamp 10.jpg|Monokuma stamp. (10) |-| DRV3 Spoilers= Chapter 1 Chapter 6 References ru:Галерея:Монокума